The present invention relates to transparent, electrically conductive and infrared reflective films.
Films satisfying these requirements are known in the art, and can be prepared from several different materials. One class of such transparent conducting films includes zinc, oxygen and one or more of the group III elements: boron, aluminum, gallium and indium. U.S. Pat. No. 4,751,149 to Vijayakumar et al. discloses a chemical; vapor deposition method for producing group III doped zinc oxides. Among these, a zinc-boron oxide film composition displays the lowest electrical resistance. Vijayakumar et al. deposit this film by mixing vapors of dialkyl zinc, diborane and water at low pressure near a substrate heated at 100.degree.-200.degree. C. Deposition rates for this process are, however, fairly low, only up to about 1 nanometer per second, and expensive vacuum chambers and pumping equipment are needed to maintain the low pressure. Such group III doped films prepared according to the teachings of this patent have resistivities of less than 2.5.times.10.sup.-3 ohm-centimeter.